A Day in the Life of a Host
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: This is dedicated to my best friends... and Amy.  All of us as the hosts!
1. Memories

_This is dedicated to my friends. We've been talking about this idea for a while and I wanted thecatchinglightalchemist to write it because she's a better writer but she said she didn't want to so I'm doing it. I'm going to say Hikaru/Marisa etc. in the beginning, but as I get more into the story, that's going to stop. Haruhi will always be Josette though. So onto the__ story! _

_What the hell? _Josette thought. _Where am I?_

She found herself in front of an unfamiliar room marked "Music Room 3" or so she thought for the sign was in Japanese. She opened the door, releasing a plethora of rose petals. Once they cleared, she saw six people standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome!" They chorused.

_Wait a minute. I know them, _she thought. And she did for the six people there had the faces of her friends from school, except they were all wearing blue coats, black pants, and looked like boys. And a few of them had different hair colors. (ok so not exactly the same... but the same faces)

"Haru-chan, is something the matter?" the short blond boy asked.

_Wait, isn't that Virginia? _Josette thought. "What do you mean 'Haru-chan'?"

"Oh my Haruhi! Why are you playing around like that?" another blond boy who kind of looked like Riley said, "Daddy doesn't like this game. But if you want to play, I'll play with you later."

"Boss, stop being a pervert," one of two twins said. He kind of looked like Marisa.

"Yeah, stop pervert," the other twin said. This one looked like Megan.

"I'm not a pervert!" the blond exclaimed while the twins chanted, "Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

"Sorry about this, Haruhi. I told them to behave but you know they never listen," a dark-haired boy told her. This one looked like Alex.

"Um… no problem. I'm just confused. How did I get here? And my name is Haruhi? When did that happen? Where exactly am I?" Josette asked.

"Hahahahahahaha…hahahahahaha," a girl on a spinning platform coming from the floor laughed (where does that come from anyway). "This is precious. Remarkable absolutely wonderful. And so, Haruhi loses his memories and becomes vulnerable to the many pressures of the host club. Perfect, absolutely perfect."

_That is so Amy _Josette thought.

"Renge may have a point. Even though I suspect Tamaki is behind this, I think that we should refresh Haruhi's memory. I am Kyoya Ohtori," Kyoya/Alex explained, "The blonde imbicile is Tamaki Suoh, the club's 'prince'. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The small blonde is Mitskuni Huninozuka, aka. Hunni and the tall, dark-haired boy is Takashi Morinozuka, aka. Mori. You, of course, are Haruhi Fujioka."

"That's right, Haru-chan. We're all hosts in the Ouran Host Club of Ouran Academy," Hunni/Virginia said.

"Although, you were forced to be a host because you broke that vase your first day and ended up becoming the host club's dog," the twins said in perfect unison.

"Is this helping at all?" Kyoya/Alex asked.

"Um… not really. You see, you all look familiar but I remember you not as Kyoya or Tamaki but as Alex and Riley. The twins are Marisa and Megan. Hunni is Virginia and Mori is Hailey. And that crazy girl, Renge, is Amy. And I am Josette," Josette explained. "We go to the same high school. The last thing I remember is I was at lunch with them and I was about to fall asleep."

"That's strange. Well no time to worry about this now. We have guests to attend to," Kyoya said.

_Ch. 1 done… I know… I'm not a good writer but whatever… I'm getting better._


	2. The Best Host

_Yay for Chapter 2!_

"So Tamaki. I hear that Haruhi lost his memories. Is that true?" Tamaki's guest inquired.

"Why yes, yes. It's awful really. He says that he doesn't recognize any of us as who we really are. He says we look like friends from his high school. I am just perplexed by all of this," Tamaki said.

"How awful. Well I do hope he recovers his memories. It'd be a shame if you were to lose such a wonderful host," the girl pouted.

Tipping her head back, Tamaki said, in his most seductive voice, "Don't you fret about him, my princess. Everything will be fine as long as you're here with me.

"Oh Tamaki!" the girl squealed.

_Even as a boy, Riley never changes, _Josette thought.

"Is any of this ringing a bell, Haruhi?" Kyoya/Alex inquired.

"Not at all. Although, 'Tamaki' acts exactly like my friend, Riley," Josette answered.

Kyoya/Alex sighed, "Very well, but this doesn't excuse you from paying off your debt and everyday that you don't host, we add 100 yen to your debt."

Josette's jaw dropped. _He has no soul, _she thought.

"Haruhi, just role with it. He's not going to give you a break," Hikaru/Marisa said.

"Yeah. You are the natural host after all. Anything you do seems to impress the ladies," Kaoru/Megan said.

_Natural host? What are they talking about? _Josette thought.

"Oh Haruhi! Come sit with us. Pretty please," three girls sitting at a nearby table called.

Josette made her way over to the table and sat beside the girls. A long silence commenced that was ultimately broken with a quiet, "So, is it true? Have you really lost your memories?"

"Um yeah. The last thing I remember is that I was with my friends at our high school and I was drifting off to sleep. When I woke up, I was here. I don't seem to remember any of this," Josette answered.

"Oh! You poor thing. Don't worry! We're here for you Haruhi!" the girls squealed.

"What did I tell her. She's a natural," Kaoru said.

"Well of course she is. Daddy taught her everything she knows," Tamaki said.

"I don't think he understands the concept of 'natural'," Hikaru said.

"Doesn't it ever strike you as weird though that she's a girl and one of the best hosts we've had?" Kaoru said.

"Maybe that's why she's the best host," Kyoya replied.

"Hmm?" the twins asked.

"Oh I get it. Haru-chan's a girl so that would mean she understands girls better than any of us," Hunni said.

"That's what I believe. Well, whatever it may be, it attracts our customers so I'm not about to stop it," Kyoya said while checking Haruhi's customer list.

_He has no soul, huh? _the other hosts thought.

_I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. Probably soon... I hope._


	3. Operation Regain Memories

Finally, the last guest was exiting the music room. Josette was exhausted and couldn't wait to retire to her room, although she didn't know where that might be, and fall into a deep slumber.

"Well, it looks as though Haruhi's guest list has increased dramatically. Good job Haruhi. Look's like that decreased your debt quite a bit," Kyoya said while checking the customer lists.

"Um, thank you," Josette replied.

"But of course, I'm not calculating in the cost for the beverages and food items," Kyoya said.

"Oh of course not," Josette said with a sigh.

"Wow, I guess girls like the whole 'lost memories' thing," the twins said.

Kyoya began to write down something in his books. "What are you writing Kyoya-chan?" Hunni asked.

"I'm writing down 'losing memories' in our idea book. It seems to increase our guest list by about 25%. That's a pretty significant increase," Kyoya said while writing.

_Does he ever think about anything other than increasing the host club's guest income? _Josette thought.

"Brilliant idea, Kyoya! Nothing entertains guests like hosts with lost memories. What do you guys think?" Tamaki asked the host's standing about the room.

"I guess it's a good idea," the twins said with a shrug.

"If Kyoya-chan says it's a good plan, then it must be good," Hunni replied. Mori just nodded in agreement.

_They are utterly ridiculous, _Josette thought. "Wait, does this mean you are all going to pretend to lose your memories now?"

"Of course not. Guests want variety so we will wait until they have completely forgotten. But it is a good idea nevertheless," Kyoya replied, "Which reminds me, Haruhi, you need to stop this charade of not remembering any of this. The guests won't find it entertaining a second time, let me assure you."

_How many times do I have to tell him? _Josette thought, "As I've told you numerous times, I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF THIS! It's not a charade."

"In that case, host club, operation regain Haruhi's memories has begun!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Each of us has one hour to help Haruhi recover her memories. Whoever succeeds in this wins!"

"Wins what boss?" the twins asked a smile forming on their lips.

"Well, I…" Tamaki started to say. He hadn't thought about a prize.

"We know! Whoever wins gets to spend an entire day with Haruhi!" the twins exclaimed. Unlike Tamaki, they had thought this through.

"Hey! Wait! What!" Josette exclaimed.

"Deal," Tamaki answered.

And so, operation 'Recover Haruhi's memories' began.

_I know it's short, but it leads into the next chapters when the hosts help her recover her "memories". Will they succeed? I have no idea. I haven't written that much yet._


	4. Tamaki

_Ch. 4 is here! It's Tamaki's turn._

"Alright, since I am the prince of the club and Haruhi's 'Daddy', I will help her first," Tamaki said, pulling Josette toward him.

"Fine. How about this: you get her first, then Kyoya, then us, then Hunni, then Mori," the twins said.

"Sounds good," the rest of the hosts replied. Mori just nodded.

Tamaki ushered Josette into a chair. "So Haruhi, let's begin," Tamaki said. He began to pull out random things from his pockets.

"What are those?" Josette asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Pictures to help you remember things. I hear this is one of the best ways to help someone remember things," Tamaki said.

"Where the hell did you learn that crap?" Josette asked with a frown.

"Why Kyoya told me," Tamaki replied with a hurt expression on his face.

Josette looked over her shoulder at the now smiling Kyoya sitting at a table. His smile sent a shiver down her spine. She had come up with a theory the first time she saw that smile; every time he smiles, a poor person died. Not pleasant, but it was the best way to describe his sinister smile.

"Ready, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked snapping her out of her trance.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"Good. Now please look over these pictures," he told her, "Take as much time as you need."

She picked up the first picture. It was a picture of the hosts all gathered around a table eating lobster. After a brief pause, she discarded the picture and picked up the next. It was a picture of her and some woman, or was it a man? She couldn't tell. Josette shrugged and put it aside. This proceeded for the next twenty minutes. The pictures were all of the hosts doing various activities. She failed to see anything she recognized. _This is hopeless, _she thought.

When she picked up the next picture, she almost fell out of her chair. This picture was one of her holding a towel to her bare chest and blushing slightly. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she screamed as she grabbed Tamaki by his shirt collar.

"Wait wait wait, sweetie. Don't blame Daddy. Blame those shady twins. I told you to stay away from them," Tamaki said while trying to loosen Josette's grip.

"Who are you calling shady? " the twins yelled.

For the next thirty-five minutes, the twins and Tamaki yelled insults back and forth as Kyoya and Josette watched in amazement. Hunni and Mori just ate cake, oblivious to what was going on.

"Well then, where were we Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, giving up on the twins.

"You were showing me random pictures which, by the way, aren't helping at all," Josette asked, a bit annoyed.

"Don't be mad at Daddy!" Tamaki pleaded, "Daddy just wants best for his little girl. Isn't that right, Mommy?"

"Of course, Daddy. But it looks as though your time is up. It's my turn," Kyoya said with a grin.

"Kyo-chan, Tama-chan's eroding away because of what you said. Stop, Tama-chan!" Hunni said, hugging Tamaki's now dissolving body.

"Nevertheless, a deal is a deal. One hour, no more, no less. Now it's my turn," Kyoya said.

And, for the second time that day, a shiver ran down Josette's spine.

_I can't help it, Alex. I less than three you!_


	5. Kyoya

_Kyoya's turn! I'm kind or scared for Josette._

Kyoya, after laughing at Tamaki's hurt expression, pulled out his laptop and began to type vigorously.

"Um, Kyoya, what are you doing?" Josette asked.

"I'm opening up a file containing video footage of the host club. Hopefully, this will help you remember the last month you've spent with us," Kyoya replied as his fingers typed swiftly on the keyboard.

"Wow, I didn't think you really cared about this bet," Josette said, a little surprised.

"Truthfully, I could care less about their mediocre games. All I want is for you to regain your memories. That way you have no excuse not to pay off your debt," Kyoya said.

_He has no soul, _Josette thought. _All he cares about is making money._

"Alright, Haruhi. Now I would like you to watch these videos taken of us at various times. This should only take about thirty-five minutes," Kyoya said. He slid the laptop so it was facing Josette and clicked play.

The screen began to play various tapes. The first one was of the Tamaki. It looked as though he was harassing a poor boy. "This was when you first showed up to the host club," Kyoya explained.

The next clip played, this one of her trying to catch a falling vase, only to have it slip from her fingers and shatter into a million fragments on the ground. "This is why you now owe us money. That vase cost over eight million yen," Kyoya said.

_Damn rich people, _Josette thought.

The next thirty minutes consisted of about twenty more tapes, all of the hosts doing random events. Finally, the last tape ended and Kyoya closed the laptop. "Well, does any of this ring a bell?" Kyoya asked as he put away the laptop.

"Sorry Kyoya, but no. I don't remember any of this. What's unsettling is that that girl is definitely me. There's no denying it," Josette said.

"That's too bad. I was pretty sure you would remember some of this," Kyoya said.

"If you don't mind me asking, though, how did you get this footage?" Josette asked.

"Simple really. I had some of the technicians that work for my family install hidden cameras all throughout the school," Kyoya said with a shrug, "I use them to spy and to sell the tapes to customers. You would be surprised at how much they pay for just a segment of one of those tapes. My family wanted the cameras put in for security reasons"

_Damn rich people, _Josette thought.

"Well that obviously didn't work," Kyoya said, opening his laptop once more, "Well then, let's see what our idiotic 'king' is doing in the next room over, shall we."

With the pressing of a few buttons, another video feed appeared on the screen. This one showed Tamaki anxiously pacing the room. Kyoya turned the volume on and sat back to watch.

_"Boss, calm down. Haruhi's fine," Hikaru said._

_ "Yeah boss. It's not like he's going to torture her or anything," Kaoru said._

_ "I don't care you idiots. Daddies worry about their little girls, especially when they're with someone like Kyoya," Tamaki explained._

_ "Wait, aren't you the one who's always calling Kyoya 'Mommy'," they asked._

_ Tamaki paused, obviously lost for words. Finally he said, "Daddy sometimes worries about Mommy. Kyoya can be a little scary and he doesn't like that for his Haruhi."_

"Shall we play a small joke on our 'King'?" Kyoya asked, turning to Josette, and flashing his sinister smile.

_Crap, _Josette thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Haruhi!" the twins and Tamaki yelled as they ran toward the door.

They burst in, only to see Kyoya sitting next to Josette, who appeared to be completely fine, laughting.

"Kyoya! Your evil!" Tamaki exclaimed, rushing toward Josette, "Sweetie, are you hurt? Don't worry, Daddy's here."

"Haha! Don't worry, 'Daddy'. It was just a joke," Josette said, laughing.

"Yes, that you fell for," Kyoya said with a smirk, "You really shouldn't be that gullible."

"Whatever. So does Haruhi have her memories back?" Tamaki asked, still eyeing the two nervously.

"I'm afraid not. I knew my plan would fail. I just thought I could get a good laugh out of it," Kyoya said.

"Looks like it's our turn!" the twins said, looking toward Josette a little to enthusiastically.

_Great…_ she thought.

_YAY! Ch. 5 is done!_


	6. Twins

_It's the twins turn…Yay for Marisa and Megan! I still don't own Ouran although I really wish I did._

The twins began to lead Josette out of the room. "Where the hell do you think you're taking my Haruhi?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"It's our turn to help her, boss," Hikaru explained.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want you trying to sabotage us, now would we," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki's face fell. "They do have a point you know," Kyoya said indifferently, "You have been known to be drastic at times when the twins are alone with Haruhi."

"That's right Tama-chan. Remember when Hikaru went on a date with her and we had to hold you back so you wouldn't ruin it?" Hunni said climbing onto Mori's back.

A flashback ensued, during which Hikaru and Kaoru escaped with Josette.

"Aw, but Hikaru, I like that flashback," Kaoru whined.

"We have to get away from the boss. I don't want him interfering," Hikaru explained. Then he grabbed Kaoru's face and held it close to his. "Besides, we can replay all our fondest memories later, together in our room."

_Aren't they brothers? _Josette thought.

Ten minutes later, the trio arrived in front of a small apartment complex. At the sight of the limo, people began to hover toward their car.

_Where are we? _Josette thought, staring at the buildings, _"Why would they take me here?_

"Here we are, Haruhi," the twins chorused, "Your home."

_My home? _Josette thought.

"Haruhi! Oh Daddy's missed you so much! It's so great to see you!" a man (or was it a woman) said as he ran out of the house, enfolding Josette in a hug. "The twins called earlier and said that you've lost your memories. How tragic. At least you have friends like these two who are willing to help, unlike that Suoh."

"Actually, Tamaki has already tried to help," Hikaru began.

"But he failed miserably," Kaoru finished.

"That doesn't surprise me. I never thought he was the brightest," her father said, "Well come in. Make yourselves at home."

They entered the small, yet comfortable house and sat down on the floor around the table.

"Now, where should we start?" her father inquired, "Oh, I've got it. How about we talk about the time you came here with the host club."

"Sounds like a great place to start," the twins agreed.

"I had come home from a long day at work," her father began.

"Yay! Another flashback!" the twins exclaimed. They stared intently at her father. Josette was looking at them, a grin forming on her face.

"I walked up to the house and saw a limo parked outside. Around here, that doesn't happen much. When I walked in, I saw that Suoh boy on top of my poor Haruhi. He had the strangest expression on his face, one of disbelief and panic. I went up to him and threw him off of her. Then, you boys came into the room. You two were so polite," Haruhi's dad said.

Unknown to the occupants of the house, Tamaki was listening to their conversation with his ear pressed to the door. "I can't believe this. They brought her to her father. Why didn't I think of that?" Tamaki asked himself.

"Mori-senpai, would you please grab our overly dramatic leader. I'm afraid he might do something to disgrace the club and himselfm," Kyoya asked Mori.

"Alright," Mori said, lifting Tamaki onto his shoulder.

"Mori-senpai, put me down! If you do, I'll make sure that in the next chapter, you get more lines," Tamaki pleaded to no avail.

"Give it up, Tamaki. Mori-senpai isn't going to put you down," Kyoya said with a smirk.

"So, has any of this helped?" Haruhi's dad asked after finishing his story.

"No, sorry, Dad," Josette said.

"Damn, it looks like our times up," Hikaru said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, wouldn't want the boss to worry," Kaoru said, rising from his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Fujioka!" they exclaimed as they turned to leave.

"Of course boys, anytime," he called after themj.

"Thanks, Dad. You did great," Josette said. She hugged him, and then left with the twins to go back to the school.

Tamaki and company left right before the trio, much to Tamaki's dismay. He wanted to laugh at the twins' failure.

"You do realize that you failed as well?" Kyoya asked.

"Shut up, Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled.

_YAY! Ch. 6 is complete. Hope you liked it Mega-chan!_


	7. Hunni

**Yay… Hunni's chapter! Thanks for your reviews! Last time I checked, I don't own Ouran (but I'm asking for ownership for Christmas).**

"I can't believe you followed us, boss!" the twins yelled at Tamaki, "And why did you let him, Kyoya?"

"Daddy worries about his Haruhi," Tamaki began, "Plus you left during the flashback and I was worried."

"Besides, we have to make sure you're following the rules, now don't we," Kyoya added.

"Everyone knows you don't care if we follow the rules," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and we know that you don't care about winning anyways," Kaoru said.

"True. Truthfully, I wasn't concerned about what you two might do, I was concerned about what our 'leader' would do," Kyoya said.

"Why does Mommy have no faith in Daddy?" Tamaki asked.

"Because Daddy pisses off Mommy," Kyoya said quite frankly.

Tamaki was then seen in the corner of the room, sulking.

"Yay! Now it's my turn, Haru-chan! Let's go!" Hunni said, grabbing onto Josette's hand and leading her away. He led her to a table in front of a giant window, and it was covered with a variety of sweets.

"Let's eat cake together," Hunni said, grabbing a piece of cake and sitting down.

_Is he serious? _Josette thought. "Hunni-senpai, what does this have to do with regaining my 'memories'?" Josette asked, a little skeptical.

"I don't know. I just want to eat cake with Haru-chan," Hunni said, "Tama-chan doesn't usually let me eat cake with you. I don't think there's been an episode where I have." Hunni was deep in thought for a few minutes, thinking about whether or not he had ever been shown eating cake with Haruhi. "Nope, I've never gotten to eat cake with Haru-chan. Tama-chan's too busy being sad in the corner, so now I get to eat cake with you! Yay!"

_Is this kid really seventeen years old? _Josette thought.

"Oh and usually Kyo-chan doesn't like it when I eat cake with people because it costs him a lot of money," Hunni said between bites.

Josette looked behind her at Kyoya's sunken expression. He was sitting in a chair, looking through a little black book and groaning to himself. _Wow, now that's just sad, _Josette thought, turning back to Hunni.

"Kyoya-senpai, don't look so down," Hikaru begged.

"Yeah, we can't have Mommy and Daddy depressed," Kaoru added.

"It's not good for the children," they finished together with a smirk.

"I can't help it. All that cake costs a pretty penny," Kyoya said, "Although it was a hard time for Hunni-senpai, I was in a much better mood when he couldn't eat sweets."

Kyoya began to flashback to when Hunni had a cavity and could not eat sweets. A wide grin formed on his face at the memory of when he didn't have to pay for all the sweets the little boy consumed.

"You have no heart, do you?" the twins asked.

"Mommy is greedy. Kyoya always has been in every episode," Tamaki said, "He's always so mean to Daddy."

"Truthfully, I'm not always mean," Kyoya said, "And maybe if you didn't call me the homosexual supporting cast, I wouldn't be so irritable with you."

They began to argue about who was the main character and who was indeed the homosexual supporting cast.

"Ugh, I'm full," Hunni said as he rested his head on the table, "I love cake."

"Don't eat too much, Mitskuni. You'll get a stomach ache," Mori said, placing a hand on Hunni's back.

_I sometimes forget he's even here, he never talks,_ Josette thought.

"Thanks Takashi, but I'm fine," Hunni said.

"Just don't forget to brush," Mori said in a very serious tone.

"I will!" Hunni said, leaving the room to go brush his teeth.

"Well, it looks like his hour is done," Mori said, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I guess so," Josette said, "I guess it's your turn. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Mori answered.

"How is his voice that deep," Tamaki asked.

"Why, boss? Do you find it seductive?" the twins asked.

"What, no!" Tamaki screeched.

"Tamaki's a pervert, Tamaki's a pervert!" the twins chanted.

""I am not! You two are the shady twins!" Tamaki retorted.

**In case your wondering, my friends and I are really like this. Well kind of… I guess. We are insane and we do give Riley a hard time sometimes so. Yeah**

**Just in case you wanted to know. **

**I should have the next chapter done soon.**


	8. Renge

**Chapter 8 is here. Hope you like it. Still don't own Ouran and still asking for it for Christmas**

**

* * *

**

"Mmmm, looks like it's my turn," Mori said indifferently.

"No, no, no. This simply won't do," a voice said from somewhere in the ground. A portion of the floor began to rotate, lifting Renge to the surface, "Where's my turn? Aren't I important?"

"We did not know that you were interested in helping Haruhi, Renge," Kyoya said.

"Yeah since when do you like to help Haruhi?" the twins asked.

"Oh, that's harsh. I can't help Haruhi without attracting suspicion," Renge said with a sad face.

"Aww don't be sad," the twins and Tamaki said suddenly. Kyoya just rolled his eyes.

"And besides, this is a great opportunity to film my sequil," Renge added.

"Well that makes more sense," the twins said.

"No movies please Ms. Renge," Kyoya said. Renge began to pout. "I talked to you already about this after your last attempt at a movie."

"Fine, but I still want my turn," Renge said grabbing Josette's hand and leading her away to a table.

"So what are you going to do?" Josette asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think I would get this far," Renge said with a shrug. _You have got to be kidding me. I'm ready for this to be over. _Josette thought. "I don't think Kyoya would let me take one of their cars so we'll just talk. Ask anything you want"

"Ok, fine, I have a question. Where does that platform go?" Josette asked.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. The writers thought it would make things more dramatic," Renge said.

"Ok then, where does it go?" Josette asked.

"Under the floor," Renge answered.

"But we're on the second story," Josette said.

"I know," Renge said with a shrug.

"Ok then," Josette said, "Why are you here instead of France? Didn't Kyoya-senpai turn you down?"

"I was going to go back to France and start my own host club, but I didn't think France was ready for a host club yet," Renge answered, "So I stayed here, even though I don't think that Kyoya likes me that much."

"Boss, calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack," Hikaru said.

"I can't help it. You know Daddy gets nervous when his Haruhi is with someone else," Tamaki said nervously, "Especially Renge."

"You said that when she was with the twins as well," Kyoya said, then, wanting some entertainment, added, "Something about them being shady or something."

"Who are you calling shady!" the twins shouted.

"Mommy, I don't want the homosexual supporting cast after me," Tamaki said.

"Homosexual supporting cast!" the twins bellowed.

"What the hell are they shouting about now?" Josette asked turning toward the bickering between Tamaki and the twins.

"Oh if only I had my camera," Renge said. "Too bad Kyoya won't let me. Maybe I can get my hands on the surveillance tapes. It's better than nothing."

"You've got so many problems," Josette said quietly.

"You know why I can't let you videotape," Kyoya told her. He seemed to have appeared out of thin air. "And I'm afraid that I can't let you get those videotapes."

"Man, you're so mean, Kyoya-senpai," Renge whined.

"So I've been told," Kyoya said.

Josette did nothing but look into her lap and wonder how she got into this mess.

* * *

**Really short, I know. I couldn't really think of a lot for Renge/Amy to do. Sorry. Review if you want, it makes me happy. ;)**


	9. Mori

**Aww the last ch. How sad... Hope you like it.. I still don't own Ouran but if you want to get me a gift, that would be nice.**

* * *

The rest of Renge's hour was spent with Tamaki arguing with the twins over who was the supporting cast and who were the main stars of the anime, and with Renge begging Kyoya to let her have at least one surveillance tape.

"Don't you guys have better things to do?" Josette asked them, not expecting an answer. She had learned that many of her questions would go unanswered while at in the host club.

_Ring ring ring. _A timer went off on a nearby table. "Looks like Renge-chan's turn is up. Now it's Takashi's turn," Hunni-senpai squealed. _Since when has there been a timer there?_ Josette thought.

"Right, let's go," Mori said grabbing Josette's hand.

"Takashi," Hunni began, "Promise me you won't enjoy being with Haru-chan more than me."

Mori turned around and put a hand under Hunni's chin, lifting it slightly so Hunni was looking into his eyes. "I promise," he said.

"AWWWWW!" girls squealed from tables surrounding the boys.

"When did they get here?" Josette thought out loud.

"I invited them in," Kyoya said, "They were more than happy to pay extra to be able to see the last effort to help you regain your memories."

_Of course they had to pay extra,_ Josette thought.

"Come on," Mori said, grabbing onto her again and leading her into a room adjacent to the main room. "Why are we going to another room," Josette asked. Mori just kept walking. She had learned that he barely ever talked, and it wasn't just because he was never given any lines.

Mori opened the door for Josette and then closed it gently behind them. They sat at a table at the far end of the room. "Wow, I never knew that there was another room attached to this one," Josette said. Mori responded with only a shrug. They spent the next few minutes in silence.

"So should we wait until after the hour's up or tell them before?" Mori finally asked.

"Let's wait awhile," Josette answered with a smirk, "I'd love to see how Tamaki reacts to me being with you for so long."

"Must we say it again?" Hikaru asked. "I guess so," Kaoru answered.

"CALM DOWN, BOSS!" they yelled at Tamaki. He proceeded to pace around the room, a sweat drop forming on his face, trying to ignore the twins who were beginning to piss him off.

"Would you two be quiet!" Tamaki snapped, "You know Daddy hates it when he can't see his Haruhi!"

"You always say that," the twins said skeptically.

"Yes, it is getting kind of old," Kyoya said.

**1 Hour later:**

"His times up, his times up," Tamaki shouted, "Time for Haruhi to come out now!" Tamaki began to pound on the door, shouting Haruhi's name.

Finally, after a few minutes of banging and many swear words from Kyoya and the twins, Josette/Haruhi emerged with Mori at her heels. "Stop the banging please, Senpai," Josette/Haruhi asked, clearly annoyed.

"I couldn't help it. You know how Daddy gets," Tamaki said.

"So you've said," Josette/Haruhi said.

"So what are we going to do about her memories?" Hunni asked, "Takashi failed, too. What are we going to do?"

"Ahahahaha!" Mori and Josette/Haruhi exclaimed suddenly. The rest of the host club's eyes became wide with confusion as the other two laughed at them.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Kyoya asked in astonishment.

"They fell for it!" Haruhi/Josette exclaimed. Mori nodded in agreement.

"I was tired of not getting a big role. I don't like being supporting cast. We thought it was about time for me to get my own part so I could say more than 'mmm'," Mori explained.

"Yeah and I decided I would help him out," Haruhi finished.

"Why?" the hosts asked.

"Because I thought it would be fun," Haruhi answered.

"But why Josette, Alex, Hailey, Megan, Riley, Virginia, and Marisa? Why those names?" Hunni asked.

"I read a book with them in it," Haruhi explained.

"Wow that's messed up," the twins said.

"Whatever, just don't do it again. Daddy doesn't like it," Tamaki pleaded.

"No, we should do it again," Kyoya said. Tamaki gave him a puzzled expression. He began to open his mouth to protest when Kyoya said, "Because the host club made a lot of extra money thanks to these two."

"Does that mean my debt is almost paid?" Haruhi asked.

"Well of course, we have to factor in the cost of transportation and everything else used for this little charade," Kyoya said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Of course," Haruhi said.

And so, with that, the host's went back to normal (whatever normal was to them).

**One year later:**

Tamaki has a boyfriend who's three years older than him. (weird)

Kyoya had his wisdom teeth removed and looks like a chipmunk. (Haha)

Hikaru (or Kaoru, we're not sure which is which) is writing fanficts. (odd)

Kaoru (or whoever the other twin is) moved to the north, leaving a very sad twin behind. (awww)

Hunni still eats cake. (some things never change)

Mori plays volleyball. (because he's so dang tall)

Haruhi is 'married' to Tamaki. (yet again weird)

Renge is terrorizing young children. (you'd get this if you knew her)

* * *

**I hope you like it. Bet you didn't think Mori would do something like that. He does only get like one line per episode at that. Hailey-chan helped me come up with the one year later thing.. I couldn't help it, I thought it'd be funny. Yay now I'm done, time to do more important things... like writing more fanficts. **


End file.
